


Ai Snogon

by RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)



Series: Leksa Mou Beda [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Lexa Lives AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow
Summary: Heda Lexa was always too strong to be taken out by a stray bullet, but those were only the beginning of her problems as ALIE launches her attack on the 13 clans and Praimfaya sneaks closer.





	1. Heda Kik Raun

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa deserved better. 
> 
> Fair warning, it will probably take awhile to get to the other ships, but I will get there.

As she saw the bullet fly at her, Clarke felt not only horror for herself, but horror for what would become of Skaikru and Lexa when she died and Murphy was framed for her murder. The great Wanheda’s death would only lead to more death, and no one would ever know the truth about what happened to her. She dove to the side in a panic. Her mind began to race, trying to find a way out of the peril she faced until a sickening grunt made it stop. 

All of the horror Clarke had felt just seconds before was nothing compared to how she felt when she turned around to see Lexa leaning against the doorway, grasping at her side as black blood pooled under her hand. Titus and Murphy were both forgotten as she ran to her love’s side. As Lexa started to fall forwards, Clarke caught her and gently began to steer her towards the bed. 

Titus rushed to Lexa’s other side, and Clarke fought off the urge to fight him away. Taking care of Lexa was more important. She would deal with him later. 

“Clarke,” Lexa croaked as she was lain flat. 

“Shh, don’t try to talk,” Clarke whispered soothingly. “I’m gonna fix you up.”

The doctor’s daughter grabbed a handful of blanket and used it to push into Lexa’s wound with all her strength. Lexa groaned at the pain, which only fueled Clarke’s anger as she turned to Titus. “You got lucky this time,” she hissed. “Thankfully, you managed to miss all of her internal organs. But she’s going to bleed out if I don’t cauterize the wound now.”

“Cauterize?” Titus repeated in confusion. 

“Take your dagger and heat the tip up over the fire; not so hot that it changes color but hot enough that it will bind flesh,” Clarke instructed. 

Titus looked skeptical, but he still rushed away to do as he was told. Once he was gone, Murphy approached Clarke. After being tortured by Titus, he looked to be about half-alive. “How do I help?” he asked. 

“I’m going to need to clean the wound,” Clarke informed him. “Go to Lexa’s bath and get me a warm rag.”

Murphy nodded and left, leaving Clarke alone with Lexa. Heda struggled to keep her eyes open and focus on Clarke. “Ste yuj, Heda,” Clarke whispered. “You’re going to be okay.”

It wasn’t long before she heard Titus’s hurried footsteps approaching. Clarke held out her hand, and the hilt of Titus’s dagger was pushed into. She grasped it firmly, giving Lexa an apologetic look. “This is going to hurt, Lexa. I’m sorry, but it has to be done,” she said softly. 

Lexa gave a slight nod. Feeling queasy, Clarke forced her hands to move. She pressed the hot flat of the dagger against Lexa’s wound, causing the commander to let out a shriek. Her hands fisted the sheets. After a second, Clarke removed the burning metal, revealing Lexa’s now marred flesh. It was painful to look at, but at least the wound was closed. 

“What about the bullet?” Titus asked. His eyes were pained as they stared at Lexa, and Clarke fought off the urge to throw a punch. 

“Removing it would do more harm than good,” she explained. “There’s no internal bleeding, and the bullet isn’t doing any extra damage.”

Once Murphy was back, Clarke took the rag he brought and wiped at the blood staining Lexa’s skin. Heda looked like she was about to pass out at any moment. “Titus,” she groaned weakly. 

“Chit, Heda?” he asked. 

“Take Clarke’s friend to Octavia. She will take him back to Skaikru,” she instructed. 

“Sha Heda,” Titus responded and bowed his head. 

Murphy gave Clarke a reluctant look. “He won’t hurt you, and I’ll meet you there as soon as I can,” Clarke promised him. Turning to address Titus, she added, “Lexa needs rest now. But she will make a full recovery.”

Titus nodded and gestured for Murphy to follow him, leaving Clarke alone with Lexa. The doctor’s daughter felt Lexa for fever and checked her pulse. After confirming there wasn’t a problem, Clarke retrieved a bandage from Lexa’s bath and gently placed it over the wound. “This should protect it,” she said softly. 

“Mochof, bandrona,” Lexa replied weakly. “He will die for what he tried to do to you.”

Clarke sat on the bed next to her and took her hand. “Hodon, Heda,” she cut in. “I want him dead as badly as you do, but we can’t. Jus nou drein jus daun nau. We need to set the example for our people.”

The corners of Lexa’s mouth twitched up. “Our people?” she repeated. 

Wanheda couldn’t help but smile back. “Get some sleep,” she instructed. 

“Send for my guards,” Lexa requested. “I’ll sleep much better knowing Titus has been arrested.”

XXX

Octavia growled in annoyance as she paced back and forth, waiting for Clarke to join her. “She’s not coming, is she?” she sighed. 

“We can still move forward without her,” Indra assured her. The Trikru warrior was already sitting atop her horse, finally starting to look like the woman she remembered once again. Remembering what Pike had done to Indra’s army fueled her anger. She was angry enough to kill Pike herself, but she knew the grounders wanted that honor. 

She turned away from the tower and faced the forest. “I guess it’s up to us then,” she grumbled. Octavia approached her horse and was about to mount when a familiar voice called out to her. 

“Octavia!”

Whirling around, she came face to face with the last person she expected to see in Polis. “Murphy?” she asked incredulously. 

Murphy nodded. “Clarke sent me,” he explained. “Lexa was shot, and Clarke’s staying until she recovers. She said she’ll meet us at Arkadia.”

“Do you have any idea what’s been going on since you left?” Octavia asked, to which Murphy shook his head. “Mount up,” she directed, nodding to the horse Clarke was originally going to ride. “I’ll explain everything on the way there.”

Octavia led the way into the woods, leading her horse towards Arcadia. As much as she hated Lexa, she knew that a new commander would only make things worse for Skaikru. And if things got worse for Skaikru, they got worse for Lincoln. At the moment, protecting him was her first priority. Getting the both of them out of Arkadia to start a new life together was her second. 

After a minute, Murphy spoke up. “So, why do the grounders want to start a war with Skaikru?” he asked. 

“There’s been a change in leadership,” Octavia explained bitterly. “A man named Pike is now leading them. Pike massacred an entire army of Trikru; an army that was there to defend us from Azgeda.”

“Shit,” Murphy whispered. “If that’s the case, why aren’t we running? That’s not a fight we can win.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. He hadn’t changed a bit it seemed. “They have Lincoln,” she replied. 

“And I must avenge the deaths of my army,” Indra added. 

Murphy nodded, thinking silently for a minute. “If that’s the case, I’m surprised the Commander hasn’t ordered the grounders to wipe Skaikru out,” he remarked. 

It was surprising given how they had tried to do just that before. But that was before... “It’s because of Clarke,” Octavia admitted begrudgingly. 

“They love each other,” Murphy said softly. Octavia snorted. “No Octavia, I saw it. What they feel for each other is powerful.”

“Then let’s hope it lasts,” Octavia responded. “Because right now, that’s all that’s protecting us.”

“Here,” Indra announced. They were close to the edge of the woods, and Octavia knew that the walls of Arkadia were not far away. “We camp here until we figure out how to get inside Arkadia.”

“It won’t be long,” Murphy replied. “Because I already know how.”

Octavia stared at him incredulously. Maybe he had changed.


	2. Ai Skaiplana

The walls of Arkadia seemed much more ominous than before as he approached. He held his hands up, showing the guards that he meant no harm and praying he was recognized. The gate opened for him. Kane awaited him on the other side, gawking. “John Murphy!” he exclaimed. “We thought you were dead after Jaha returned alone.”

Murphy groaned. “You mean he’s here? Great,” he complained. “I’ve been trying to find my way back ever since he ditched me out in the desert.”

“Kane, who is-“

The man who was speaking appeared over Kane’s shoulder, and Murphy stiffened as he recognized him. “Pike, you remember John Murphy,” Kane said. Murphy’s eyes caught the chancellor pin on Pike’s jacket. While he had believed Octavia, it was only now that the truth was setting in. Pike was chancellor, and he was going to get them all killed. 

“Yes, of course,” Pike replied. “I’m glad you made it back to us, John. But what happened to you?”

“Stupid grounder tried to kill me,” Murphy grumbled. “Something about wanting your head. Whatever you did has them seriously pissed off.”

Pike smiled in a twisted way, making Murphy feel sick. “Don’t worry, John,” he said. “Those grounders will pay.”

Murphy nodded before turning his attention back to Kane. “Can you take me to Jaha?” he asked. “I have some words for him.”

“Of course,” Kane replied. “Follow me.”

As they walked inside, Murphy kept Pike in his peripheral. “Actually, I need to talk to you and Abby,” he said softly. Kane’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked down, but he continued walking through the hallways. 

Once they reached the med bay, Kane ushered Murphy inside. Abby gasped as she saw him. “Jaha wouldn’t tell us what happened to you,” she said. 

Before she could continue, Murphy quickly interrupted. “He’s the least of our problems right now.”

Kane closed the door behind them, shutting them off from any prying eyes. “You’re talking about Pike?”

Murphy nodded. “I’m with Octavia. Clarke sent us,” he explained. 

“Is Clarke safe?” Abby asked desperately, eyes widening in fear.

“She’s with Lexa in Polis,” he replied, not missing the way Abby’s eye twitched when he mentioned the Commander. He purposefully left out the part where Titus had been shooting at her. “She’s relying on us to deliver Pike to the grounders.” 

“I’ve been begging Pike to turn himself in,” Kane responded. “He won’t do it, and with the number of people following him we have no chance of forcing him.”

With a heavy sigh, Murphy ran his fingers through his hair. “We need to sneak Octavia in,” he said. “She’s a badass now apparently. She’ll think of something.”

“So how do we do that?” Abby asked. 

“On my signal, Indra is going to create a distraction. Octavia will sneak around the back, where you two will smuggle her in. We meet back here and discuss our options,” he informed them. Both Abby and Kane nodded in agreement. “Go now,” Murphy instructed. “I’ll signal Indra, but I need a radio.”

Abby handed him her own radio. “Do what you have to do,” she replied. “Marcus and I are ready.”

As Murphy adjusted the radio’s frequency just as Octavia had instructed, the other two left. Murphy checked the hallways to confirm no one was coming before closing the door. He raised the radio to his lips. “Indra,” he called out. “Nau.”

“Kei,” Indra replied through the static on the radio. “Oso stot au.”

Murphy quickly made his way back outside to see Indra had wasted no time. Smoke filled the horizon, and the confused members of Arcadia were gathering at the gate. Among them was Pike making his way towards the wall, sniper in hand. Murphy ran up to him, plastering a scared look on his face. “What’s happening?” he asked. “Is it the grounders?”

“We’ll see,” Pike grumbled. He strapped the sniper to his back and began to climb up the wall. Murphy followed, not wanting to lose sight of him. At the top, Pike perched his sniper on the edge and looked through the lens. “Damn it,” he growled. 

“You see them?” Murphy asked, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t. 

Pike shook his head in frustration as he pulled away from the gun. Just as he opened his mouth to speak another plume of smoke rose in the distance left of where the first one started. The chancellor quickly swung his sniper around and looked through the lens again. “They’re on the move,” he observed. He strapped the sniper back on him and turned to descend the ladder. “It’s time to send out the troops.”

Murphy remained up on the wall for another few minutes, watching as more smoke towers rose from the trees. Armed members of Arkadia marched out of the gate and into the woods, ready to take on a fight they couldn’t win. Murphy didn’t understand it, but then again he had always been a survivor with little respect for authority. He told himself he was just doing what he always did: choosing the path that didn’t lead to certain death. Deep down, he didn’t believe that. 

XXX

It had been Clarke’s idea to send for Roan. With political tensions as high as they were, she didn’t feel safe protecting Lexa on her own. She had gotten the name “Wanheda” for her cunning and ruthlessness, not for her physical fighting skills. In the mean time, she sat at Heda’s bedside, continuously running her fingers through Lexa’s hair until the other woman stopped her. “Clarke,” Lexa said softly but firmly. 

Clarke sighed and pulled her hand away. “I can’t leave you,” she stated. “It’s not safe.”

“We need to make a show of strength,” Lexa insisted. “Now is not the time to let the wolves smell blood.”

“We will when Roan gets here,” Clarke argued. 

“Clarke,” Lexa repeated, stronger this time. “Azgeda stands right outside the door. If I am to regain the faith of our people, the traitor must be dealt with, and you need to do it.”

Her words hung heavy in the air as Clarke shook her head. “Our people want Wanheda, and I can’t be that for them. They need you. I need you.”

“Yu laik yuj, Klark,” Lexa replied. “Don’t give them Wanheda. Give them what I see when I look at you.”

Clarke blinked, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. “And what’s that?” she asked. 

“Ai Skaiplana,” Heda answered softly. Her tired eyes closed as she leaned back into her bed. “Yu get klin chit yu souda dula op.” 

Wanheda’s breath hitched in her throat. “Ai na, Heda,” she said with a determined nod. She turned away and left Lexa’s chambers. Along with the two Azgeda guards stood the guard who arrested Titus, a tall woman with dark, scathing eyes. Clarke nodded at her. “It’s time.”

“Very well, Wanheda,” the guard replied. She turned and led the way to the lower rooms of the tower. Clarke had been there before with the Mountain Man, but that was with Lexa. Now she was on her own. 

Clarke entered the dark room to the hushed murmur of grounders. All went silent as the guard handed Clarke her sword. This was clearly when the execution normally took place. Titus was tied to a pole in the center of the room. Blood stained the stone around him. He glared defiantly at Clarke, who glared back. She advanced on him, raising her sword. “Titus kom Trikru,” she addressed him, raising her voice so everyone could hear. “Today, you have betrayed your people, and you have betrayed your Commander. For this, your sentence should be death.”

“Den frag ai op,” Titus snarled, pulling against his restraints. 

“Ona tagon kom Heda Leksa, I banish you from this coalition,” Clarke declared. “You are to depart these lands at once and never return.” Clarke swung her sword to cut Titus’s ties. 

The ex-flamekeeper sneered at Clarke but made no move to harm her. It was clear that she had established dominance in the room, and the grounders would follow her lead for now. “You’re going to get her killed,” he hissed. 

“May you live forever and never wash her blood off your hands,” Clarke replied icily, modifying the same curse she had given Emerson. 

Shocked, Titus looked down at his hands which were still stained with Lexa’s blood. Clarke nodded to the guard, who took Titus’s arm to escort him away. He was clearly unnerved as he was taken out of the room. Silence fell over the crowd, and Clarke turned to address them once again. “Jus nou drein jus daun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nau (Now)  
> *Kei, oso stot au (Okay, we begin)  
> *Yu laik yuj, Klark (You are strong, Clarke)  
> *Ai Skaiplana (My Skyqueen)  
> *Yu get klin chit yu souda dula op (You know what you must do)  
> *Ai na, Heda (I will, Commander)  
> *Den frag ai op (Then kill me)  
> *Ona tagon kom Heda Leksa (In the name of Commander Lexa)  
> *Jus nou drein jus daun (Blood must not have blood)

**Author's Note:**

> *Ai Snogon (My loved one)  
> *Leksa mou beda (Lexa deserved better)  
> *Heda kik raun (The Commander lives)  
> *Ste yuj, Heda (Stay strong, Commander)  
> *Chit, Heda? (What, Commander?)  
> *Sha Heda (Yes Commander)  
> *Mochof bandrona (Thank you ambassador)  
> *Hodon Heda (Wait Commander)  
> *Jus nou drein jus daun nau (Blood must not have blood now)


End file.
